


Gave Up On Me Like I Was A Bad Drug

by kycantina



Series: kakairu week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, Homecoming, Implied Breakup, M/M, i am incapable of writing angst but tried nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Kakashi has kept his photograph for far too long, depended on it for too many endless nights. It's been a year and a half, at least, but that won't make it hurt less.





	Gave Up On Me Like I Was A Bad Drug

  1. Kakashi has kept his photograph for far too long, depended on it for too many endless nights. It's been a year and a half, at least, but that won't make it hurt less. Kakashi has been on an extended mission for a year and a half, but it's over now. Over now, like they are, like Iruka probably wishes they were. God, Kakashi misses him.

He doesn’t want to go home right away, despite it being all he’s wanted for so, so long. Kakashi wants Iruka, plain and simple, whether or not he’s moved on or not. They’d promised they’d wait, promised that they would stay, through it all, but that was before he’d left for nearly two years, no notes, no correspondence, nothing but “_ love you, be back soon _” scribbled on the back of some poor student’s worksheet. It wasn't enough, Kakashi was far too aware of that. He's stupid, stupidly selfish, not to mention a bad boyfriend, if they're even still together through the end of all this. 

Kakashi can't force himself to face Iruka now, can't interrupt one more part of his life. He'll wait, fish his keys out from the recesses of his vest and get cleaned up.

Their apartment is the same as Kakashi left it, a small comfort. His and Iruka's bed is impeccably made, as always, and Kakashi wonders how long he's been doing it since his own pillow started gathering dust. He smiles at the small stack of notebooks littering Iruka's bedside table, his Ruka, ever the diary keeper. Kakashi almost wants to page through one, acquaint himself with everything he's been missing, but he doesn’t feel ready. Despite months of waiting to return, it feels more like a museum than coming home, What he needs is Iruka, his heart, his everything. Home has always been with Iruka’s fingers in his hair, it’s always been simple healing jutsus and sleeping for the first time in months. Home has been Iruka’s eyes and lips for far longer than Kakashi cares to admit. 

Iruka would make things better if he was here, the way he always did. Kakashi feels far too young, too vulnerable, too uncertain for his age. He sits down, unsure of what to do with himself without Iruka. Kakashi regrets the fights almost more than he regrets leaving in the first place. He detests the fact that their last night together had been nothing but yelling and sleeping on the couch. Kakashi had left before Iruka knew he was gone, on his way out of the village before his boyfriend had woken up. He had been mad then, pissy and stupid. It was only supposed to be a couple days, enough time to clear their heads. It wasn't.

Kakashi hears a key turn in the door. He stands up, takes a deep breath. Even if he could come up with the right thing to say, Kakashi doesn't know if he can. He hears Iruka sigh, set his school bag down in a way that would normally make Kakashi pad over and rub his stiff shoulders, whisper something tender. He doesn't, not now. 

Instead, Kakashi walks loudly to the bedroom door, making it a point to turn the handle as obnoxiously as possible. This way, he won't scare Iruka too much (like he's prone to in times like these, ninja instincts getting the best of him). "Babe."

Iruka nearly trips running to him, skidding to a halt in front of him. “Hey.” Eyes wide, he looks shaky. Kakashi reaches out to steady him. "'Kash, I-" Iruka is stumbling over his words, Kakashi’s more in love with him than he’s ever been. “You’re...here.”

Kakashi smiles, he’s happy to see him. "In the flesh."

"It's been a while." 

"It has. Some would say too long."

"Are we still…?"

"I don't know, just,' Kakashi pulls Iruka into his arms, fists bunched in the fabric of his shirt, breathing him in. "missed you. Iruka baby, you're all I thought about."

He feels Iruka bite his lip, feels him soften. "Kash, I swear, you're so difficult sometimes." The affection apparent. 

"That's why you like me." Kakashi comments, face muffled in Iruka's hair, his hands gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Never said it was a bad thing." They're going to be fine.


End file.
